oshalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oshalan Wiki
Welcome to the world of Oshalan A vast world to explore. Lush forests. Colossal cities boasting immense steam powered war machines. Horrifying monsters, many mysteries and an untold story upon the Horizon. This is Oshalan. Oshalan - Untold Horizon First and foremost, if you see anything on this wikia that you don't believe is correct then please contact me (I'm only human I'm prone to making mistakes). That and things will be added to this wikia as time goes on as not everything has been documented here yet! If you wish to rp with us add me on skype at 'Elrodeon'. If for whatever reason you can't find me or get ahold of me on Skype leave a comment at the bottom of this page and we'll sort it out from there. Oshalan is a post medieval/steampunk fictional roleplay set in the world of Oshalan. You will be playing as one of the six races: Humans Dwarves Elves Dobosu Dobosu Kin Vampires The year is currently 263PDW (Post Demon War) and the world of Oshalan is in relative peace after a long war that lasted 4 years in which the Humans successfully managed to gain total Dominion over all the races and their Kingdoms – apart from the Elves as they are a race mainly considered to be extinct (I will go into further detail about each of the races further down). The great war entertained many casualties in the form of millions of lives and the total destruction of civilizations such as the Dobosu and Dobosu Kin’s homeland. As a way of compensation all the races have been allowed access to the lower sectors of the human capital city named Kaoria and are allowed to live in these parts. Kaoria is segmented into different parts which are separated by giant walls that are constantly patrolled and guarded. The first/outer section(sector 1) is seen as the ghettos and poorer areas, the second section – otherwise known as sector 2 is very much alike to the first section as the common folk among the other races are allowed this far up. This is where most of the working class remain, yet there is a clear difference between this and sector 1. Sector 3 is a sector reserved for the nobles, the military and any hardworking citizen who has proved their worth and loyalty to the Human Kingdom. This sector is physically higher up than the other two sectors and therefore it constantly overlooks them as if it were keeping an eye on a troublesome teen. The Fourth and final sector is reserved for Royalty only. It is the smallest sector, but the grandest and most extravagant sector in design. The buildings have been carefully crafted with beauty and elegance in mind and the palace is a feat of human ingenuity that boasts what humanity is capable of. It is both a display of their power and a tactical advantage. The royal palace is suspended hundreds of meters into the air via six colossal towers that are evenly spread out through the city which then drape large metal wires from themselves to the palace. Along with this, the city is suspended in mid air with the aid of very powerful magic. There is a magical core within the centre of the large rock that is constantly sustaining the floating palace with endless magic. Depending on which sector you live in, you may view life differently. Those in the lower sectors will probably have a harder time as much of life will generally revolve around working, whereas those in the upper sectors will most likely have an easier and more peaceful life style (Unless you’re part of the military, although even the military). The capital isn’t the only place to be, there’s a whole world to explore with lost temples, ghostly cities, endless forests and barren wastelands. The people of Oshalan believe they truly know their world. But do they really? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse